


Strings of Fate

by SecondAidKit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, wierd destiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondAidKit/pseuds/SecondAidKit
Summary: Since young, Winn could see the red string of fate. However, knowing who your soul mate is proved to be much of a curse than a gift.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Mummy, what’s this red thing on my finger?” Winn asked eyes peaked with curiosity. Mrs. Schott wiped her wet hands dry her apron and promptly removed it, setting it aside._

_“Oh sweetie, what are you talking about?” She asked, picking the young boy up into her arms._

_“There’s this red string on my finger.” He wriggled his ring finger adorably. “But I can’t touch it.” He continued, pouting. His mother laughed before settling both of them down on the couch. “Of course you can’t. It’s a very particular string.” She answered, flicking his tiny nose playfully._

_“Why is it special?”_

_“It is called a Soul String, honey. It tells you where your soul mate is, somewhere at the end of it.” She continued. “And that’s how mummy met daddy.”_

_“Mummy can see it too?” Mrs Schott shook her head._

_“Mummy used to be able to see it but now that gift belongs to you.” She planted a kiss on the little boy’s temple. Winn beamed widely at his mother knowing he received something awesome but his expression soon turned into a frown._

_“What’s wrong, honey?” She asked, observing her son. Winn took his mum’s hand into his tiny ones and brought it up to his eye level._

_“Why does Mummy’s string black in colour?” He asked while still focusing on his mother’s rough hands. Mrs. Schott quickly removes her hand and hid it behind her. She gave his son a forced smile before bring him in into a hug. Winn could feel his mother shudder and it didn’t need an adult to understand the emotion she was emitting._

_“Don’t cry, Mummy. Santa doesn’t give presents to people who cries.” Winn pulls away from their embrace and wipes the tears away from his mother’s face. Mrs Schott laughed hoarsely as drew a smile to assure her son of her well-binging._

_“Oh you little rascal.” She scolds playfully, tickling her son, causing the boy to squirm, laughing. “Come, dinner is already. Mind setting the table for Mummy?” Winn nods eagerly, jumping off the couch, proceeding to the kitchen to get what he needed._

_“Mummy, can I ask one more question?”_

_“Shoot, hon.”_

_“Why does my string points towards the sky?”_

* * *

 

“Earth to Winn!” Kara calls out, snapping her fingers in front of her best friend. Winn blinked momentarily before turning his attention to the lady next to him.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Winn asked apologetically. Kara sighed disappointedly, downing another shot. Winn knew Kara hated not having the ability to get drunk and with moments like this, Kara wished she could.

“You’re supposed to be listening to me!”

“I know! I’m sorry. Look, I’ll take a shot of apology.” Winn pleaded and down one shot, expression soon turn into a look of disgust. Kara snickered at Winn before quickly forgiving him for his negligence.

“I’m just saying I’m glad that all this is over – Non and Myriad.”

“And why are we out here?” Kara sighed, playing her drink and silent.

“Still thinking about the thing with Astra?” Kara nodded. Winn knew how lonely Kara was with no relative around her. When Astra appeared before her, she was incredibly elated to finally found someone that shared the same blood as her, despite how she showed false front of distaste. With the remaining of her closest one gone, it was naturally for Kara, or anyone, human or alien to feel aggravated. Winn quickly thought of a way to turn the stale situation around.

“Do you believe in soul mates, Kara?” Winn asked, changing the topic. Kara looked weirdly at the technician. “You know that our partners were chosen for us, Winn. Ours’ were given at birth.”

“Oh right, you did mention once.” Winn looked away, embarrassed. “But your mate is still alive.”

“What? Is this about you able to see the ‘red string of fate’?” Kara exclaimed, air quoting the description. Winn rolled his eyes at Kara’s refusal to believe his gift.

“Yes and I can see them, whether you want to believe it or not. Your string is still red.”

“Really?” Kara quipped, interest rising.

“If your mate was long gone, it would have turned black. And from how much movements your string is making, I believe he or she is in this city.” Winn adds, taking a swig of beer before continuing. “Interestingly, it is pointing towards the building that once belonged to the Luthors.”

Kara raised her eyebrows with amazement, looking at her ring finger. “Fortunately for you, at least yours’ isn’t like mine. My string is pointing towards the sky, probably to another planet or something.” Winn assured the alien, trying to cheer her up.

“Don’t be sad, Winn. Soul mates don’t have to be together. Heck, maybe they don’t even match well together.” Kara interjects, bring her glass towards Winn. “Let’s cheers to hoping to find someone who isn’t our soul mate.” Winn laughed and returned the gesture.

“Cheers.” They emptied the glass as they feel the burning liquid flow down their throat.

“Right, lest not forgotten – we got a party back at my place!” Kara reminded the other, passing multiple bills to the bartender before dragging the technician away. Distracted by the rush of events, the male did not realise the red string on his finger vibrating intensively.

* * *

 

“Congratulations, Hank! Back being DEO director and all.” Kara chimed, knocking gently her champagne glass with his. The disguised male alien beamed as he returned the kind gesture, drink the sparkling alcohol. “You’re welcome but that kind gesture doesn’t mean I’ll be less strict. Instead, I’ll be much more than before.” Kara groaned after that declaration, finding her future plans foiled.

“No work topics around the table!” Alex warned. The eldest Danvers sister stood up, raising her wine glass. “Here is to a better future for the DEO.”

“And to welcoming me joining the DEO family.” Winn adds, earning laughter from the others. Everyone was raised their glasses and before the glasses could touch, a blinding light shone brightly outside, catching everyone’s attention as they watched a meteor-like structure illuminates the dark sky, streaking across before landing just a few miles outside the city.

Winn felt a pull on his finger and noticed the drastic change of direction his string is pointing. Considering it pointing towards the crash site, he found himself sighing with worrisome. He prayed hard that maybe the string wasn’t point at the crash site. He certainly didn’t liked the idea of have an alien as a soul mate.

After Kara retrieved whoever was inside the alien pod that looked identical to Kara’s when she first arrived, he was glad that his prayers went unheard. The alien specimen was thankfully human-like, identical to what Kara was, to Winn that is and the man was gorgeous looking. He traced his red string multiple times, having it to always ending at the unconscious alien’s finger. Winn had almost given up trying to find his mate, thinking how he might not survive to see them. Now with him just metres in front of him, he was unprepared and speechless – not knowing how he should react to the alien’s sudden appearance.

“He’s kind of hot.” Someone whispers in his ear, causing him to jolt out from his trance. Alex silently laughed at Winn’s reaction and gave the male a pat on his back, putting a finger on her lips indicating that his secret is safe with her. Winn makes a mental note to dig out the elder Danvers sister’s past to use against her later on before turning back his attention to the sleeping alien.

It wasn’t long after Kara was summoned to stop a falling spacecraft that only left Winn with the unknown alone. Winn cautiously took a seat next to him, eyes fixated on the other. He had so much things he wanted to share with the alien, to know about him and where he came from, why he did he fall onto earth with a pod similar to Kara’s. Then Kara’s previous words surfaced into his mind.

_“Don’t be sad, Winn. Soul mates don’t have to be together. Heck, maybe they don’t even match well together.”_

For a moment, Winn wished that wasn’t true but kept a portion of his belief filled with disappointment that the alien might not even liked him. Soul mates are just connected by a string of fate, not necessarily fit to be together by the end of days. But Winn loved to hope - hope that it might work given his previous failed relationship with Siobhan.

It didn’t take long for the female hero to return, shockingly with her cousin in tow. Winn was a fan of Superman and his heroism that he practically blabbered in front of his idol, punching the hero in his chest only to earn him a painful chest. _Kryptonians are sure… hard, h_ e thought. Winn was about to engage in more elaborate conversation when Kara pulled him aside, looking flushed and nervous.

“You dragged me away from a chance of a lifetime with your cousin; this better be good.” Winn points out.

“Remember how you mention that my soul mate is somewhere in the building the luthors owned?” Winn nods, remembering their conversation. “I think I might have found… her.”

“Ooh, so who is the lucky girl?”

“You’re not grossed out that it’s a woman?”

“You’re an alien, Kara. Normally that’d be the bigger issue.” Winn rolled his eyes at her question. He was pretty sure society would be much more open to such trivial matters.

“Oh okay. Well, for starts – that person is a luthor.”

“I’m going to question your taste, Kara. That family is nothing but trouble.” Winn interjects, turning to walk back to his desk.

“No, Winn. She’s _nothing_ like her brother.”

“Lex has a sister? Now _that’s_ news to me.” Winn quipped with a shocking expression. “What’s her name?”

“Lena Luthor.”

“Sounds like a woman up your alley.” Winn chided, eyes playfully sizing the other. Kara flicked a finger on Winn’s arm with sufficient strength to make the technician flinch. He rubs his hurt arm when they were both alerted by a commotion coming from the Med Bay, with Kara going ahead of the male to check on the situation.

When Winn arrived, he was met with Kara flying across the room and the now awoken alien walking out from the bay. Their eyes connected momentarily before the muscular male fled the scene. Winn breathed in heavily and questioned his life choices on how he would always attract the weird ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens around Supergirl S02E03 - E04.

“I want as many agents out there looking for that alien. I’m authorising all means to capture him. With him almost exactly like Ms Danvers, we’re looking at a very dangerous entity.” Hank bellowed, hastening his footsteps to the command room. “And you, Mr Schott, the honeymoon period is over. Get on with your speciality and find me that alien. Now!”

Winn rolled his eyes without Hank seeing him. He certainly didn’t want to offend that green skinned alien that took the image of Hank Henshaw. Winn thought that Hank already had a very scary look without getting angry. The alien said it was the real Hank’s _neutral_ face and he couldn’t change it without alarming those who knew him. Winn knew how bullshit that proclaim was, seeing how anyone could smile anytime they wish to, even with a look like his.

“Ms Danvers, I believe your presence here is overdue. You have a president to protect if I recall correctly.” Kara sighed and gave the nod, closing her many google chrome tabs. Winn chuckled as he saw the superhero closed the laptop, knowing fully well that she was searching initially.

“I don’t joke, Mr Schott.” Hank stealthily whispered into Winn’s ear, causing the latter to jump. Swiftly, he brought out files of the runaway alien and get on with his work. Skilfully enough, Winn tracked an unknown alien transmission from an abandoned warehouse near downtown. He placed his headphones and brought out the communication window, scrolling down to the person he wished to page.

“Alex? You there?” Winn called out into the microphone.

“Danver’s speaking. Any update on our _hot_ runaway alien?” She joked, emphasising on the word _hot_. Winn was thankful that she could see him rolling his eyes. She had been teasing the poor man of his crush on the alien. He had tried to search for Alex’s past records for some dirty hidden secret but only to be met with a classification way over his allowed clearance. But Winn always hoped he would find some one day. Everyone had a secret that they didn’t want anyone to know.

“I’ve detected an unknown transmission of alien origin in an abandoned warehouse downtown. I’ll send you the address. Don’t die, _Danvers_.” Winn mocked as he emphasised her family name by the syllabus.

The red-haired agent got to the address that was given to her, only to find it empty. The team swept the building for the traces of the alien only to come back fruitless. Alex’s expression turned annoyed and paged for Winn.

“Looks like he’s gone. Any other locations that had the transmission?” She asked. Winn scanned the city for traces of the signal, but it came back without results. He was about to tell Alex his scan outcome when he saw her speaking with the policewoman she met at the airport previously. Winn raised an eyebrow when he saw Alex shifting nervously when the policewoman, now given her name as Maggie, revealed her knowledge about the DEO. He brought his eyes closer to the screen and saw a faint red line which Winn knew all too well that connected the two woman. A smirk crept onto his lips as he slumped back in his chair, having found the very thing he could use against the woman. Winn rejoiced inside as he tried to imagine the look on the red-haired agent’s face when he told her about her soulmate’s identity.

Then, a memory popped into his mind that caused him to scowl at his evil plan he wanted to carry out.

_“Mummy, why did their red string turn white?” A young Winn asked, looking at his mother with curious eyes. When he was returned with a shocked expression from the aged woman, Winn thought he had done something wrong, and his expression fell. Noticing the results of her changed expression, she wore back the smile she had previously, knelt down and looked into her son’s dodgy eyes._

_“Oh, sweetie, did you tell either one of them something?” She asked. Winn nodded with a guilty look._

_“I told them that they both were soulmates! Their red string was connected to each other, but it turned white and snapped afterwards.” His mother cupped Winn’s cheek and stroke it with affection, trying to soothe the boy away from guilt._

_“Honey, you must never tell people who their soulmate is. You can lead them to where it is pointing at but no further than that. By telling them their partner’s name, you’re doing something that defies the laws of nature.” She explained. “But don’t worry, my dear. Time will repair it, and they will end up together eventually.”_

_Winn gave a small smile when he heard that it will all be corrected in due course. However, it took him many years later to chance upon to two again, to find out that their string of fate was never repaired. It remained white since that day, and they both married to different partners. Winn realised that his mother had lied to him though he wasn’t angry because he knew she was just trying to comfort him. Winn swore then to never reveal the name of the soulmates to people, even if he was angered. He would never allow his emotions to cause damage that would permanently damage the happiness of others._

_The sight he had was never a gift. It was a curse that could bring ruin to people._

A beeping sound brought Winn out from his reminiscence, just in time with Kara walking up to him.

“Hey, any updates?” She asked, bending over to look at Winn’s screen.

“I was decrypting the alien signal our rouge was sending, and it appeared that he was transmitting it to a faraway planet call Daxam. You know anything about it?” Kara gave a nod, with a look of distaste forming on her features. “Yeah. It’s a sister planet to Krypton, but we’re nothing like those savages.”

Winn gave Kara a puzzled look and was about to question her the reason for her statement when his alarm went off, having picked up the transmission once more. Noticing the location, Kara sped off instantly. Winn quickly hacked into the cameras that were inside the building and saw Kara and him already fighting.

Punches were thrown and being not from this planet, the force both of them exerted was causing mayhem. Winn unconsciously winced when he saw the rogue alien flew across the room, with his face connected to Kara’s fist. He hoped that that punch would not disfigure him, not that it would stop him from crushing the _hot_ alien.

However, having a few months of experience fighting aliens, it was evident who had the upper hand and soon Kara returned with the unconscious alien on tow. Winn was amazed how despite the strength of Kara, the male alien didn’t bleed or got disfigured, which he was thankful for. He watched as Kara carried him into the already prepared confinement, locking the alien behind. It didn’t take the male to quickly regain conscious, turning aggressive when realised his imprisonment. Winn hated how there wasn’t any audio system installed inside that room. He wanted to hear the conversation the two alien was having.

It certainly didn’t help when Winn saw sadness and shock forming with the alien’s eyes. It was certainly not helpful at all when Winn felt a tinged in his heart, like a knot twisting and turning from within him.

Once the revelation of Daxam’s destruction was revealed to the alien, who then revealed his name as Mon-El, Hank had Winn help the devastated alien settle in. When Winn guided Mon around DEO, he could feel a slight hostility and wariness emitting from the latter. Winn would find himself glancing at his string every now and then to affirm himself that Mon was indeed his soul mate. It was tough enough for Winn to socialise with ordinary people, he wondered how difficult it would be to socialise with an alien. Winn bit his lower lips, hoping that the situation would increase in the future.

“And, this will be your room,” Winn announced, opening the door to an unused bedroom that was initially designed for DEO agents. “Sorry if it doesn’t feel homely. That’s all we had.” The alien looked at him with a frown, apparently not understanding the words Winn was using. It’ll take time for Mon to adapt to their culture.

_Hopefully_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took this long. Enjoy the chapter!


End file.
